


Stupid Clone Porn

by MistressLegato



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Erotic Games, Erotica, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Stockings, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressLegato/pseuds/MistressLegato
Summary: This is a place to dump digi-Jack smut and my chance to experiment with subjects and kinks I haven't explored before.Don't expect a ton of plot, but do expect a lot of porno involving Tim's digi-Jacks.The first chapter was just some sweet Timmy/clone action for my son, Jack. Subsequent chapters are likely inspired by his suggestions, and a few are of my own filthy brain meat. This will be updated at random because I'll only be writing it when I'm in the mood for quick and dirty filth writing.Feel free to message requests/kinks! No guarantee I'll write it, but it never hurts to ask.





	1. Double Digis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack_BaptismOfBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_BaptismOfBlood/gifts).



“Aaaaaaah! HAAAA~AAAA! Ahn, AH! They . . . they won’t both . . . nnnngh, please . . . I can’t fit you . . .”

“Shhhh. We’d never hurt you, pumpkin. Trust us. We have the same body, too,” Ace responded, stroking Tim’s throat delicately with his tongue as he pressed his cock against his twin hologram’s slicked up member and the freckled man’s tight hole.

“Mmmm . . . you’re doin’ good, kitten. We’ll have you purring in pleasure before you know it. Relax. We know what you want - we want it, too.”

“It’s - ahn! T-too . . . too much!” the red head argued, but he continued to writhe against the two holo-Jacks that had him trapped between their bodies. “Y-you . . t-too big, UNF! Ahhh . . . oh god! Oh my god . . . nnnnnnnnh . . .feels so ho . . . so hot . . . inside” Timothy whimpered. “F-fuck . . . fuck me, Ace,” he said in a barely audible whisper.

Zwei lied on his back on the bed, making love to his master from behind. He nibbled and licked at the other man’s ear and moaned loudly into it. Spreading his own legs wider made more room for his twin to mimic his activity. He pressed down on the ginger’s belly making sure to rub his red hot head against an incredibly sensitive prostate; Tim always liked it best when Jack had him screaming in pleasure from a prostate orgasm before he penetrated him with his girthy organ and fucking him into utter bliss, finalizing the act by stroking his lover off - but Jack wasn’t here. This wasn’t his territory. Now Timothy was all theirs. 

Both of the holograms had become extremely attached to their charge. He cried when one of them “died” in a battle and always thanked them for their faithful service to him. Before he went to sleep at night, he'd call them up to apologize for needing their assistance, even though it was their sole function to draw fire away from him. Tim had even given each of them a name of their own and could tell them apart just by their expressions, as their looks were 100% identical. His completely selfless, kind, and un-Jack-like behaviour meant that they were terribly jealous that they could never offer Tim their affection for more than a few minutes at a time. He was in tears almost every night, sobbing about his disastrous and tumultuous relationship with Jack and he would call upon them sometimes just to ask if he could hold their hands, or cuddle for a bit; of course they were always happy to oblige, but for the first week of working for him, they'd been awfully bewildered by Timothy Lawrence. As much as Tim was absolutely, desperately in love with their creator, Ace and Zwei loved their master. Jack had programmed their AI a little too well and they’d developed real feelings for the man who looked  _ almost _ exactly like them; in his rebellion against Jack for constantly using him to keep his bed warm, then smashing his heart, he'd stopped dying his hair and covering his freckles with makeup.

“You’re quaking. Are you alright?” Ace wondered before he seriously considered pressing forward and joining his brother inside their beloved. “I’ll wait until you’re ready. I’ve got plenty of stamina. You know that, pumpkin. Unnh . . . you know I love it when your body makes those noises - like you have a dripping wet cunt, begging for my dick.” Much like their father, the twins were a bit filthy when it came to their bedroom talk.

“I-I’m there, aaaah . . . oh please, I-I’m . . . c-coming . . . inside . . . aa~aaaah . . . ah! Oh, hnnnnnnNNNNN!” The pale man squealed, his prostate orgasm finally starting to flow in slow waves of intense pleasure, fading away his sanity. The nasty way Jack and his digital versions spoke always made him hot!

“You beautiful boy. I love how you blush when your insides are twitching around me. You have such a slutty body, oh god! Keep squirming on my dick, kitten, and I’ll keep fucking you just right,” Zwei added, reaching one hand up to wrap his fingers around the neck that was ever so slightly more thin and delicate than his own.

“What a fucking good boy. I’ll give you my treat, then,” Ace purred, using his thumbs to spread Tim’s ass open even wider. “Comin’ in after you, brother. We’ll fill him up with all we’ve got. Ooooof . . . oh, oh! Tch . . .” he hissed through his teeth as he slid his cock up his twin’s shaft and pushed slowly past the quivering ring of muscle he’d been dying to penetrate for years. “Oh, babe . . . aaaah . . . you really  _ are _ tight.”

“Ooooooh! Oh, fuck! FUCK! Puh . . . ah! P-please, I . . . ah, uh-huh! H-holy . . . shit!”

Tim couldn’t believe it! They really DID both fit inside of him. He wasn’t in pain at all, though; instead, his head was in the clouds as his prostate was rubbed intensely and both men started moving slightly off beat from one another, slowly pleasuring their own selves with his body. He didn’t care about his perception of sex anymore. He didn’t care if women just wanted a nameless face with a big dick to ride for the night, or if he was just a toy to bring someone else pleasure; at least he was getting off, too. 

It used to matter to him, though . . . he'd guarded his body’s secret treasures and pleasures rigidly once upon a time, until the beautiful and clever man he knew as Jack melted his resolve. He so happily had given everything he had to the man he’d fallen madly in love with, long before he became known as “Handsome Jack,” but as the Hyperion CEO lost his sanity, he also lost the small amount of warmth and kindness that Timothy had brought out in him. Over and over again, continuously, Jack wrapped the redhead around his finger, stole what he wanted from his body, then broke his heart. Now coitus, Timothy found to be, was nothing more than stress relief. 

His greatest need would always be for love - affection, attention, caring - but he knew he’d never have those things again. Jack wouldn’t make love to him anymore and Timothy was certain that he didn’t want another man inside of him ever again; that part of his body - that hidden place that brought him to his weakest of weaks, leaving his body exhausted, his mind unable to process thought, left him crying out his truest desires in high pitched whimpers and screams, where he devolved into a blob of violently shivering muscle groups, begging for utter and complete destruction - they belonged to his one, true love. He had been so sure that he wasn’t willing to share it with anyone else, but . . . Ace and Zwei; they were a special case, weren’t they? If it was just this once, he was allowed to feel good again, wasn’t he? 

“He’s so tight, Zwei! How - unnnnf! - how you . . . holdin’ up?”

“So fuckin’ good. I promise . . . not to come until our little prince, though . . . hah . . . nnnnnn! N-not go-gonna be easy.”

“We love you, Timothy,” Ace let slip as he started to dive in a bit deeper, pulling out then sliding back inside of the man sandwiched between him and his brother. To cover up his mistake, he swept his tongue across that of the man they loved so much. 

Shaking hands reached up and played Ace’s hair and Timothy accepted the kiss and made no fuss about the admission. Intimate acts like this, where someone cared about him and took his pleasure into consideration were things he didn’t think he was allowed to have anymore.

“We love you,” Zwei reiterated. “We want you to feel . . . hmmm . . . th-that same pleasure . . . that he always did. Y-you’re so . . . so good to us.”

God, he couldn’t believe it! He and Ace were really doing this! They’d wanted him for years, but it just hadn’t been possible. When Tim was converted into data, however, he was able to stick around with them as much as he liked. In a fit of passion, the twins had overwhelmed their dearest, and only friend and, much to their shock, he didn’t resist them. The body double seemed so lonely and he feasted on every dish of affection they could offer him.

“Mmm . . . mmf! Mmmmmmmmm! AH AH AH! D-DEEP! Aaaaah! So deep! L-losin’ . . . my mind! Fuck me! FUCK ME HARDER!” Timothy moaned, then broke away from Zwei’s kiss to scream. “Oh, please!”

“Oh, god, pumpkin! Your cock’s so hard right now. Feel it droolin’ all over me. Gonna make you fuckin’ blow it!”

“Fffffuck!”

Ace and Zwei followed their master’s wishes and began to pump into him harder, both panting and moaning as they fulfilled their fantasy. Their bodies noisily slapped together, all three of them starting to lose strength as their rippling muscles worked overtime. Timothy’s ability to hold his head up any longer was lost, lolling back to rest against Zwei, sho was delicately striking his throat. He tried to hang onto Ace’s shoulders, fingers pressing into flesh as lean muscles rolled beneath. They were all slicked up with so much sweat, though, it was difficult, so the ginger just kept clawing at the double's back, loudly crying out nonsense words.

“Ah, f-faster, Zwei! He’s gonna come.”

“GOD! Oh god! You fuck so good, Timmy, I can’t - UNGH!” 

Timothy squealed as Zwei came first, but the digital copy of his ex continued to roll his hips. He wanted every ounce of his love to fill up his master. Ace grunted as Timothy came next with an obscenely loud series of wails. God damn, he fucked like a porn star when someone was inside of him! When he was with women, however, the freckled man was reserved during what little sex he had with them. He went out of his way to pleasure them and he screwed fairly quietly, a few moans, groans and grunts with whispered sweet nothings; he had learned from the best, but he wasn’t comfortable speaking to girls like he had with Jack, saying dirty things and swearing at them.

“God . . . oh babe . . . you feel full? You happy to have our seed inside of you? Wish you could recall us so we could regen and do it again?"

The redhead was completely lost in pleasure still, his insides squirming as the breathing of the other two men caused them to continue torturing him. His legs were shaking uncontrollably as he whimpered between them, absolutely and utterly destroyed. Maybe he would consider staying in this world forever, afterall . . . 


	2. Dirty Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei purchases a naughty board game to spice things up!

Tim couldn’t believe it. It really was him - the REAL him.

“He does love you. In his own fucked up way,” Zwei told the freckled vault hunter, ruffling up Timothy’s soft, red, loose curls. “We found it behind layers and layers and layers and LAYERS of encryption. He saved everything about you. Hid it inside the Claptrap unit. A fuckin’ genius, if we don’t say so ourselves,” the blue haired man added, gripping his own chiseled chin and looking proud of himself; afterall, he and Ace  _ were _ just as able to hack and program as their father. His achievements were basically theirs, right?

“You’re so cute! I’m falling in love all over again!” The black haired digital copy of Handsome Jack added with a goofy grin, pulling the shorter, thinner young man to his chest and rubbing his chin on the top of his head. “Timothy Lawrence in the flesh! Well . . . digital flesh, anyway. Are you surprised?” Ace wondered.

“Ti . . . Timmy? Oh Tim! We’re sorry!” Zwei apologized, seeing tears slip down pale and freckled cheeks.

“Did something go wrong with the digistruct?! Are you hurt?!” Ace wanted to know, starting to pat down his master with his hands, looking for a wound.

“No. No, no! I’m fine, I just . . . seeing this . . .  _ my  _ face again . . . it’s . . .”

The blue haired man started to type instructions into the New-U station (a hypothetical product for the future that didn’t exist outside of the digital world, though it was fully functional when one crossed over.) They’d fucked up. Oh, gods, they’d fucked up!

“Don’t be an idiot, Ace. It’s too much. We fucked up . . . we’ve hurt him. We’re so, so, so sorry, Timmy. We didn’t think -”

“It’s okay,” Timothy said quietly, grabbing Zwei’s hand and placing it on his wet cheek. “You didn’t mess up. You’re sweet. You’re both really sweet. Thank you,” Tim assured them both before pulling his hand away to push up his glasses and wipe the tears out of his eyes. “I’m sorry for being so sensitive. Really, it’s . . . it’s a great surprise. You’re really thoughtful. Thank you.”

Ace squeezed his sweetie from behind tightly and nuzzled the back of his head; they’d used the DNA sequencing and the data, photos and x-rays in his medical files that all had been saved and hidden by Jack, then they used them to restore Tim to his natural state. He wasn't just wearing a skin that looked like the old him - in the digital world, now he could really BE him.

“Mmmmm . . . you even smell cute,” he purred, his hands itching to feel the unadulterated, tender flesh that belonged to the person he and Zwei cared so much about; he couldn’t help it - being his father’s son, he was perpetually horny. “Can we see  _ all _ of it?” Ace wondered, suckling at a pasty earlobe, his fingertips brushing over the smaller pecs than he was used to until two peaks appeared under an oversized shirt. The freckled man's thinner frame looked a bit silly in the clothing he wore as "Jack."

Timothy inhaled sharply with a quiet whimper, grasping at Zwei’s hand more tightly. He brought the larger fingers to his mouth and slid his tongue over the surfaces of two of them. He couldn’t help it either; the two of them had been intimate with him for a month, or so now and when their hands started stimulating him, his mind quickly began to fog up. It was a lot like how he’d felt when Jack took him to bed, but there were also several huge differences; with Ace and Zwei, (who had decided to change their hair colours to make things easier for Tim, despite his insistence that he could always tell them apart anyway - and he could!) they were always searching for  _ his _ pleasure. The two of them were in the position he was once in - desperately going out of their way to make themselves seem worthy of the attention of someone they viewed as a god - but Timothy was no god, and he wasn’t Jack; he already adored them. He wouldn’t have cried over their injuries, or “deaths”, even though he knew they would return to him unharmed if he didn’t.

“Timmy? You don’t have to. It’s already a lo - hmmmmm! Fuck . . . you know what you do to us. Hnnnnnnnnn . . . d-don’t,” Zwei tried to explain, but his pale darling’s tongue was always quite a distraction, “i-if you don’t feel up to it. We don’t always have to -”

_ Damn it, Tim, I know what your tongue can do, you make it so hard to with! _

“It’s alright, Z! He knows he doesn’t have to. Right, babe?” Ace wondered, removing his hands from Timothy’s chest and resting them safely on his hips. “You know -”

**“- sex isn’t the only thing we like you around for,”** the twins said in unison.

“We like just spending time with you,” the more sensitive of the two assured Timothy with a gentle smile. He tucked some of the cinnamon hair behind a freckled ear, avoiding smearing the redhead’s own saliva on his face.

“Not that we mind, though! We  _ can _ fuck, like - ANY time,” Ace added, nodding his head of coal coloured hair. His brother shot him a frighteningly venomous glare and he backed his statement up with, “But yeah, it’s  _ totally _ not required! We really like it. A lot, though . . .”

“Damn it, Ace!”

Timothy laughed heartily and gave each one a sweet peck on the cheek.

“You guys crack me up. I do know, Zwei. Don’t worry. I . . . I really like it, too, though. I hope you don’t feel obligated to . . . y’know . . . with me. I like just hanging out, too,” the freckled man concurred, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. It made him nervous that the blue haired digi-Jack seemed to be having second thoughts. “I’ve just been . . . so lonely lately. I shouldn’t expect you guys to . . . fill that part of my life. Zwei,” he said a bit more quietly, looking up at the same mismatched eyes that Jack, Ace and his own flesh and blood body all shared and giving his hand an extra firm squeeze, “if that sort of thing isn’t something you want, we really don’t have to. You seem uncomfortable, now. It’s alright. You know I wouldn’t want you to do anything you didn’t want to. You guys - you’re not just AIs to me. I know you’re special and you’re individuals - you’re not Jack. And I don't want you to think you’re not replacements for him, either. I hope . . . I hope you don’t feel used.”

“UUUUUUUUGH, BOOOOORED!” Ace groaned wandering over to this giant bean bag in his and his twin’s living room and flopping down onto it, making another series of annoyed sounds as he curled up. “My god, when you ladies are done sorting out your goddamn feeeeeeeelings, and exchanging tampons, or . . . whatever the hell women do - wake me up!”

He generally was the most happy-go-lucky of the two, but he was also easily irritated - much like his father. He pouted when things didn’t go his way and never seemed particularly worried about saying things he might regret later. As a lover, he tended to be a lot more aggressive than his brother, but he was still very careful to take Tim’s likes and wants into consideration. When he and Zwei were together, though, he was fairly merciless and was definitely more dominant.

“Women don’t exchange tampons, idiot!” Zwei started out confidently, then quietly whispered to Tim, “Do . . . do they? And I wanna fuck, too! I’m just . . . tryin’ to be a gentleman and all!”

Tim laughed again and grabbed at his stomach; the two of them were often extremely amusing. They didn’t argue constantly, but when they did, it was usually barrage after barrage of snippy one liners, cocky retorts and clever plays on words. Other times, they just hurled insults at one another until they were both red in the face.

“God, no, of course women don’t do that! But I get it, I get it. We all agree; we don’t require sex constantly. We’re on the same page, please don’t argue,” Timothy requested as he dragged Zwei behind him and flopped on the bean bag beside Ace, who still had a surly look on his face. "Sooooo . . . whatcha wanna do tonight?"

"Your mom!" Ace immediately replied, inserting his response in between "wanna," and, "do," so as to not allow Zwei to steal one of his favorite bad jokes. "HAHAHA!"

**"Nailed it!"** Both twins abandoned, high-fiving over Timothy, who was lying between them, already rolling his eyes and grumbling before he spit out "tonight."

"I set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did! But we'll settle for your cute little body. Now that everyone's done being stupid about it," the darker haired clone properly answered, slipping his hand back up Tim's chest and licking his lips. "I'm dying to touch you,  _ everywhere _ ."

"Taste you  _ everywhere _ ," Zwei added, rubbing a smaller hip and thigh than he was used to. "Hmm, you  _ do  _ smell good!"

"I hope you guys have sunglasses. Because you're gonna go snow blind when these clothes come off," Tim laughed, showing them a peek of his forearm.

Ace snagged the snowy appendage and nipped at the thin wrist before showering it with sweet kisses.

“I think we’ll manage,” he purred.

“Let’s get creative with how they come off, though,” Zwei suggested, hopping up off of the bean bag. “Hold on a sec!”

The other two men sat up and listened to the blue haired twin rummaging through something in the bedroom, and watched him return, their heads and eyes following him almost in unison.

“Let the games begin!”

\------------------

“A-are you sure about this?” Tim wondered nervously, about to lose his glasses in the “game” that Zwei had purchased.

It was a sexy scenario game using dice and various adult toys to get foreplay started, but one could add more dice as things heated up to keep things spicy the whole time.

“We were trying to think of a way to have  _ fun _ without having to ram our cocks into you every time,” the coal haired Jack copy explained when his brother opened the box; he earned a punch in the arm from his brother for being so rude before they were even stripping off their clothes. “What?! It’s true! You were all, ‘we’re gonna ruin his ass if he we keep DP’ing him. You don’t need penetration to have sex,’ and I said -”

“Was that supposed to be an impression of me?! We have the SAME VOICE!” Zwei exclaimed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “A-anyway, so . . . you roll the dice for each stage and it will give you something sexy and different to do. Like this first one here. I guess it’s easier to show you. So I roll this regular one - odd numbers are for undressing yourself, evens are for getting a partner to do it. Then you roll again and look at this list. There’s six unique ways to undress yourself, and the same for having a partner (or partners, I guess . . . doesn’t really mention how to deal with threesomes),” the blue haired man explained without skipping a beat, though he noted Tim’s muscles tightening with the word  _ threesomes _ ; their lover was still pretty easily embarrassed until he was riding the high of arousal, “do it. Okay, so I rolled a 3 three. I get to do it myself. Now this part I can keep a secret from you and just start doing it, or I can let you know what I’m up to. I’ll let you see just for the sake of learning the game.”

“So you’re taking your own clothes off? Boooooring! That’s not sexy,” Ace said with a huff as Zwei rolled again.

“Six! Soooo . . . I am supposed to strip behind this screen. I can be as quick, or slow and sexy as I want!”

To Timothy’s shock, the more romantic of the digital Jacks pulled a small device out of the box and typed in a quick combination - up popped a folding screen and he gave the other two a wide grin.

“Eeeeeh? Fuckin’ cool, right?  _ NOW _ are you impressed, Ace?”

The twin nodded, folding his legs as he slipped off of the bean bag and onto the floor.

“You did good, Z. Ya did me proud, little bro. Now let’s see you work it. Show us that fine ass body!” Ace gave his brother applause as the blue haired copy slinked behind the screen.

“Get ready to have your minds blown!”

Tim quietly clapped, then politely folded his hands in his lap. He wasn’t the one having to do this act, but he knew his turn would come up eventually, and he was awfully nervous. His mind was distracted throughout the other man’s fairly impressive impromptu striptease. He was impressed, and definitely turned on, but . . . what if he ended up with something like that?! Oh god, he couldn’t do it! He just couldn’t! 

Zwei gave no worries to his pride out in the open as he came back to the game area and awaited Ace’s turn.

The other man was disgruntled after his die roll, also having to undress himself. He wanted Tim and Zwei's hands on his body, not his own! For his act, Ace was to use a chair for his striptease. He was easily a better stripper than his brother and did an incredibly sexy dance, but Tim’s mind was still distracted.

_ I can’t, I can’t, I can’t do this! Oh my god! I can’t . . .. I’m not like them! I can’t, I can’t, oh god, oh god, oh god! _

“Timmy? Did you . . . did you wanna roll? Are you bored? I’m sorry. I thought this would be fun,” the blue haired copy apologized, brushing his fingers over the cheek of the man he loved; it was stained such a bright red, he could hardly believe it! The freckles were still so easy to see, though.

“We can always just suck you off, or whatever,” Ace said nonchalantly, nodding with an understanding look on his face. “I thought this was hot, too. Are you . . . not into it?”

“N-n-no, everything’s fine! Just . . . n-nervous . . . is all. Especially . . . you guys make it look so easy. And you're really attractive, but I . . . I'm looking like  _ this _ ,” the natural redhead honestly replied, his arms crossed over his torso, his hands rubbing his arms up and down. “My nicknames were always awful because of my freckles, or hair, or my weight, or . . . just because I’m ugly, s-s-so I-I-I-!”

**_“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You’re not ugly!”_ ** The twins exclaimed at the same time, each one of the nude men, snatching one of Tim’s hands in their own, and giving him the same expression; it was impossible to forget that they were born from the exact same data when they responded exactly the same way. 

“We really, REALLY don’t think you’re ugly.”

“Trust me! I’d tell you,” Ace said with a nod, backing up his brother. “You’re super fucking adorable. We'd love to see you without those baggy clothes on, but not if it bothers you so much” he added with a pout.

“We never wanna see you cry, Timmy.”

Timothy huffed, steeling himself and pulled his hands away to roll die; he couldn’t stand it when they both looked at him like that! Like concerned mothers, watching over a child with overly sensitive feelings.

_ Okay. Even! At least I don’t have to do it myself! _

Both of the Jack copies high-fived. They got to undress their lover!

**_“LUCKY!”_ **

The redhead rolled the die again and looked at the description on the sheet, heat instantly rising from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears.

_ Select lingerie for your partner to remove. Spice it up and earn a special, extra sexy, roll by adding a blindfold! _

“I ch-choose . . . to spice it up . . . so . . . I get an extra roll. Don’t look at the sheet! I do-don’t want you to know anything until . . . so, I-I’ll be back! W-wait, my roll. Umm . . .”

Tim pushed his glasses up his nose and rolled the die one last time, then checked out the booklet.

_ Your extra roll earns you: anal beads. _

“Wh-wh-WHAT?!”

“If you don’t want to -” Ace began, but Tim snapped up the booklet and the digital pad and dashed to the bathroom. 

He dropped the items on the counter, then slowly walked back to the bedroom door and peered around the corner.

“I . . . can you . . . you guys wait in here? I . . . you kinda need to be near. If that’s alright?”

“Hell yeah!”

“FUCK YES!”

The redhead closed the bathroom door behind himself with a sigh. He stripped down and dropped his clothing on the floor before giving himself a once over in the mirror. He didn’t know if he actually needed to undress, or not, but it seemed natural. He typed the first number into the device to select his style, and a set of emerald green lingerie appeared on his body, and a +1 to add a black, satiny blindfold in his hand. He gave himself another look in the mirror and was surprised - he actually felt sort of . . . cute! The top was a frilly green bra, but the cups were flat and gripped his obviously male body; it was tight enough that the piercing in his left nipple showed two very obvious bumps beneath, but he still felt a bit "pretty." He had on gloves of the same forest-like colour that went almost all the way up to his armpits. The panties were high waisted, cutting his masculine, rectangular shaped body into a slightly more feminine shape, but the outline of his awakening cock left a pretty obvious outline. From his toes to just about five inches from the bottom edge of his unfamiliar underwear, dark grey stockings covered his smooth legs and gripped his thighs. He felt . . . unbelievably sexy.

_ Oh my god, I AM a pervert! Women’s clothes, god what would Jack - what would . . . who cares what Jack would say?! I’m done trying to please him. This is for me! For the ones who care about me, now. _

With added confidence, he typed in the last number, forgetting what it was for and dropped to his knees with a sharp inhale when they materialized.

“Ah, AH! O-o-oh my god . . . oh my god . . . haaaa~aah! It just . . . th-they’re . . . inside?!” Timothy gasped to himself, covering his mouth after his initial reaction calmed down; this game was one HELL of a product! “Hmmm . . . mmmm,” he moaned to himself quietly, pulling himself up off of the floor, every move reminding him that his body was now home to a set of spherical sex toys; he couldn’t even tell how many balls made up the string, but he wasn’t complaining; it felt pretty good, but it made walking a little awkward. Having an extra surprise for his lovers hidden out of sight excited him, too.

Tim pulled off his glasses and wrapped the blindfold around his eyes, then he opened the bathroom door to two loud gasps.

“So, uh . . . I-I . . . I can’t see . . . if you guys -”

Ace and Zwei immediately were at the smaller man’s side, each taking one of his gloved arms in their own. They were both practically drooling, excited that they lucked out enough to get to peel such incredibly arousing clothing from their lover.

“Where to, princess?” Ace wondered, licking his lips.

“Wh-wherever you . . . you guys wanna . . .”

“Wanna what, sex kitten?” Zwei wanted to know; he  _ was  _ the more sensitive Jack clone, but he still liked to push Timmy’s buttons, especially when he was already flustered. Their redheaded cutie always reacted in the most adorable ways!

“Wanna . . . want . . . to . . . t-to . . .”

_ OH MY GOD, VIRGIN, JUST SAY SOMETHING! _ Timothy yelled at himself inside, but the beads moving around inside of his body with every slight movement had him stammering even more than usual.

“Oo~oh! Wh-where you wanna . . . uuhn! Aaa~aaahn!” he squealed, his ankles giving out, making his knees knock into one another. He drooped towards the floor, held up only by the strong arms of his almost identical lovers.

“Oh? Are you that hot and bothered just being in women’s clothing? Fuck, kitten, keep singing for us!”

“AH HAAAA~AAAAAHN! W-wait, wait, oh my god, w-wai . . . uh! Huh, huh,” the freckled man cried out, pulling his arm free from Ace to grab at his belly and slumping further down, now only supported by Zwei, who was reaching out to him with his other arm. He huffed out the last part, panting heavily as a completely unfamiliar sensation startled his insides. "Ah haaa!"

_ Oh-oh my god! They v-vibrate! I-indi-individually?! Ah! I-I’ve never . . . never used a vibe! Or beads! Oh my GOD! Please, slow down, oh my god, oh my god, don’t make me come, ah, ah! Oh god! OH MY GOD! Oh, fuck! Slower! Please, slower, I ca-can’t, _ he begged of the objects stirring up his innards; thankfully, the spheres seemed to finally heed his prayers as he leaned into the blue haired twin. “Ah . . a-any-wh-where . . . comfortable, p-please?”

“Roger that, cupcake. Where shall we take our emerald highness?”

“Hmmmmmm . . . never fucked in  _ your  _ room, Z," Ace thought out loud. Tim's behaviour had him very, very curious; there was something going on besides the lingerie and blindfold and his mind was running wild with all sorts of delicious scenarios. "You think you can allow us into your chambers for this very special occasion? You’ve got that chaise lounge . . .”

Without a response, the blue haired twin swept up their pale darling in his arms and trotted off to his room, Ace, leading the way and opening the door.

“Aw, and you don’t even get to seeee the inner sanctum yet, TimTim!" the older of the two chattered. "It’s immaculate. Mmmm . . . like these legs,” he purred, getting as many fingers on one of the stocking covered limbs as he could after his brother carefully lowered their lover to the seat. “Mmmmmm! So fuckin’ sexy,” he nearly growled, biting at a thigh through the silk, delighted by Timothy’s squeal. “You’re sweating already. You nervous? We’ll be good to you. You know that. You look incredible,” the black-haired copy assured their sweetheart, rubbing his leg gently. He prayed that their honey wasn’t still worried about his looks. Honestly, he had a pretty rockin’ body, despite his skinny frame. He was thin, but not scrawny, and his ass and legs? Dynamite!

Timothy was breathing heavily, trying not to squirm too much as the beads continued to send various pulses through his body. He knew he was already shaking and he felt bad that now he was being treated like a porcelain doll; fragile. 

“Nnnnn . . . not n-nervous. Excited,” he said as calmly as he could, gripping the edges of the lounge and trying to shift himself into a more comfortable position. “AH! Ah . . . ye-yep, e-excited.”

“You do look fucking amazing,” Zwei assured the redhead, kissing him on the forehead. “Any requests for how we should undress you? Or should we just . . .”

“J-just . . . h-however you like, nngh! Oh, ooooh!” 

The blue haired clone pressed his hand to Timothy’s bare, heaving stomach and felt something unusual inside of him.

_ Vib . . . vibration? Oh . . . OH! Oh ho ho ho, sweet, sweet, Timmy. You’re gonna feel pleasure you can’t even imagine! You’re going to lose your mind! _

Another loud squeal had Ace cocking an eyebrow at his brother, who, with a flick of his eyes indicated for him to feel the unbelievably tight stomach muscles of the pasty vault hunter. The black-haired twin pressed his tongue into Tim’s belly button and noted the sensation with a wicked grin. He exchanged a sly look with his brother, both understanding that there was something pulsating in their partner’s most private of places. Ace couldn’t help but be impressed that the redhead was still fighting not to give the surprise away; it was obvious that Tim wanted the two to discover the extra without spoiling it. It had to be difficult to try and hold in all of his usual squeals and screams while he was being tormented inside, and both brothers appreciated their sweetheart's dedication.

“You’re so sexy, TimTim. I wanna eat up all of your milky skin.”

“Ah . . . hnnnnnn . . . y-yeah? Wh-where . . . you gonna start, hm?”

Zwei knelt down and pressed small pecks into some of the hot pink splotches that adorned Timothy’s shoulder and arm, sliding his hand up over flesh that was stretched to the max over the smaller man’s rib cage. He could feel the sweat still cropping up beneath his flesh as his lover panted, holding his body fairly rigid.

_ He’s trying to keep whatever it is from hitting his sweet spot. He has more than one and we know all of them! _

Large fingers brushed over the slippery, emerald fabric covering Timothy’s unpierced nipple, ever so softly at first; when Zwei felt the nub start to push against the fabric he groped at the whole bra cup as if he were massaging the chest of a small breasted woman. Something about the fact that the body underneath the lingerie just didn’t match made things a bit more interesting.

“I wanna start with your cock, but we all know that would ruin everything. Maybe I should eat my fill of these legs. Then again, you’re blindfolded . . . I could really chow down on  _ any - tasty, - part, _ ” Ace teased, placing sharp nips on quaking abs, then a meaty buttock, followed by an inner thigh with each of the previous three words, “and you’d love it, wouldn’t you? You’re already staining your panties for us, aren’t you, princess.”

The black-haired double dragged his tongue over the wet spot on the dark green underwear, making sure to exhale as hard as he could. He knew the warm breath over their partner’s trapped erection would be a pleasurable sensation, and the gasps he heard in response confirmed his instinct. Just to further taunt the green eyed vault hunter, he sucked at the moisture bubbling through the panties.

“Aaaaaaaaah . . . A-Ace . . . y-you’re always . . . hnnnnn! S-so cruel! Zwei,” Tim whimpered, searching out the handsome face attached to the hand that was teasing his chest. “Y-you’re . . . you guys a-are - AAAAH! A-Ace, haaa! S-suppo-s’posed to - strip me, haaaaaaa~aaaaaaahn! I ca-I can’t! Oh hooooo, n-na-naaaaah! St-stop, oh god!”

“Red, yellow, or green,” Zwei wondered, sliding onto the lounge behind Tim, his twin brother, having forced the pale man’s legs open, then pulling the panties aside to lick at his scrotum; Ace awaited the verdict after hearing their mate ask him to “stop.” God, he didn’t want to, though!

“Gr-green, oh fuck! I’m sorry! D-don’t stop!” Timothy moaned, frustrated that he hadn’t said “red,” yet they’d both stopped teasing his body. “Aaah, yes, oh fuck! Green, fucking green!” he cried as the coal-haired clone went back to tongue lashing him; Ace was holding so tightly to his spread open thighs he was sure they’d bruise as his body unconsciously tried to buck up into the delightful heat that was his lover’s tongue. “F-fuck! Fucking tease, nnnnnn! Zwei, please!” he begged of the other twin who was now massaging both of his pecs, his nipples diamond hard and dying for something besides the material of the bra to be rubbing over them.

“Yeah babe?” the younger twin inquired, his precum smearing shamelessly onto Timothy’s pale back as the blindfolded man squirmed back into him. “Uhn . . . what can I do for you?”

“Pl-please . . . take it off. I w-want your fingers . . . on my skin, hnnnnnnnnnnnn, Ace, oh god! AH!”

Ace slurped on Tim’s balls and made his sucking as loud as possible, pushing two fingers up against the perineum and gaining himself another earful of loud squeals and howls. The man once again trapped between him and his brother was breathing heavily and starting to squirm even more as his arousal being trapped in the tight panties started to become unbearable.

Zwei shoved three fingers into the wide open mouth that was crying out so wantonly, a squelch noise greeting his digits as they molested a wildly thrashing tongue. With his other hand, the blue haired twin granted the request for skin to skin contact, pulling the brassiere up over two bright pink, extremely pert nipples. He gave the right one a sharp flick with his fingers releasing a squeak from his lover, then he more gently went about teasing the pierced one.

“Oooongh!” The freckled man choked, his back arching as Ace got a little devious and poked a finger inside of him. “OOONGH! UUUH!”

“How is your boy cunt so wet, Timmy, you little devil? What’s going on inside here?” Ace wondered, pushing the ball his finger had met up with further inside of their lover. Apparently the programming of the game had included plenty of lube for the comfort of the recipient of the anal beads.

Two stocking covered legs thrashed around him, toes curling as the redhead’s body reacted to the torment. His prostate was throbbing and every little movement against it had him dying even more inside; he’d never had his sweet spot punished this mercilessly before and it was almost too intense. Tim gagged around Zwei’s diving fingers before the younger twin couldn’t take it anymore.

“You want the real thing, kitten? Wanna suck my cock?”

The vault hunter nodded, drool dribbling down his chin as the blue haired man got up and changed his position on the chaise lounge to face his blindfolded honey, one knee on either side of oh the pale man whose mouth was wide open, tongue hanging out like a dog on a summer day, just waiting for him.

“You sure you want it?”

“NGH! OH GOD! Fuck, oh, Ace! Ah, AAAH! Pl-please,” Timothy begged, gripping Zwei’s hips with his smaller hands, “Fuck my mouth, Z! Wa - AAAH! Wanna taste your cum!” he managed to squeak out as the look-alike licking at his nether regions, pulled at the silicone handle belonging to the anal bead stick. “AAAH! I’m c-coming insiiii~iiide aleady! AAAAAH!”

The blue-haired man wasted no time slipping his dick in between quivering lips that had so filthily requested his flavour. He was slow to work himself in and out of the hot cavern, saliva already spilling down his sweetheart’s chin and streaking his neck.

“Mmmmm, you love sucking dick, don’t you? You like it when we cum inside, huh? UNH! You’re such a perfect little cocksucker, Timmy, shit. Want me to fuck your throat?”

“Nnn, nnn, uh-huh!”

“Goddamn. Your boy pussy’s full of beads and all you want is for us to fill you up. Fuck, yeah! Your asshole is twitching, Timmy. Doesn’t wanna let go of this toy, does it? Wish it was grippin’ my fuckin’ dick instead, jeezus," Ace hissed, imagining being trapped inside of their master, then startling him by popping one of the balls out of his slim body.

“UHHH! NNNNGHAAAAH!” the freckled man moaned around the younger clone’s dick, his gloved hands gripping at controlled, tan hips. 

Tim’s own hips were trying to buck off of the seat, but Ace held him in place and continued to tease his lower half. Gods, he was losing his mind with pleasure! It felt phenomenal to have so much vibration going off inside of him, several of the balls now quivering at varying speeds, the one now lining up with his prostate as Ace slowly pushed and pulled at the strand being the most distracting. He had hit the high of an ejaculation free orgasm already and every second was blissful torture. Trying to focus on pleasuring Zwei while the older twin pleasured him  _ and _ while his mind was full of cottony clouds and stars was difficult, but he wanted everyone to feel just as good as he did.

Zi’s hands were filled with damp, red curls and he pistoned his hips into a willing mouth, his cock sliding all the way down Tim’s throat, almost all the way out, then slamming it back in again over and over again. Timothy was incredible at deepthroating and no matter how gentle the blue haired twin wanted to be, when that slick, skilled tongue and accepting hole was surrounding him, it was hard not to fuck him as hard as he could. Their sweet natured darling was so willingly accepting his thick member to pound into his throat as hard as Zwei liked, gurgling against his head as Tim occasionally choked, but never pushing him away; it was heaven.

“Fuck . . . fuckin’ . . . fuck! Com-coming, gonna come, babe! Oh my god, UNGH! NGH!” the blue haired twin grunted, his thrusts becoming more aggressive and erratic as he pumped his seed into his lover; if Tim ever needed another career, he’d absolutely slay as a prostitute - not that the twins would ever want to share him with anyone else! It was just that he was so damn skilled. “Ah, haaaa, oh FUCK, Timmy, oh fuck, holy shit, oh my god.”

The redhead swallowed with Zwei’s softening member still in his mouth, sucking down every ounce of cum that was offered up. Despite the fact that the digital Jacks were copies of his former lover, they both tasted different than Jack did, and they both tasted slightly different from one another as well.

To pay back his sweetie for a job well done, Zwei repositioned them so he could slide onto the lounge and snuggle Tim from behind again, offering him kisses, nipple teases and any other intimate touches required.

“We love you, Timmy. You’re so good. Promise we’ll make it good for you, too, babe.”

“Ah! It’s . . . it’s good, i-it’s AAAH! Ah-al-already good! Oh my god, I . . . I . . .” the freckled man responded, but as Ace quickly pulled another two spheres free from his body, he lost the ability to complete his thoughts; instead he just squealed and tried to scoot back into Zwei, as if it would help him escape the torment Ace and the sex toy were inflicting upon him. His knees tried to knock together, but the black haired man’s torso blocked the reaction and took the powerful blows; Tim’s legs always gave away how intense his prostate orgasms were and their shaking, squeezing and kicking grew more powerful alongside them.

“Don’t be so cruel, Ace,” the blue haired clone chided his brother. “At least strip off the undies. Our little kitten is suffering, trapped inside of them.”

“Awww, are you suffering, cupcake,” the older brother asked their sexual prey, sucking at the even bigger wet spot on the silky drawers. “Maybe I  _ want  _ to torture you. Tell us what you want, TimTam. You know I’m gonna fuck your brains out, either way,” Ace crudely added, licking his lips and toying with the outline of Tim’s hard-on that was so tightly imprisoned by the lingerie.

“Ah, ah . . . n-nnnn . . . hnnnn! N-n-no . . . no more. Off! T-take them . . . o-off, p-please!”

Ace pouted for a few seconds, making sure that Zwei noticed his obvious displeasure (and wanting to pout even more that Tim was blindfolded and therefore unable to see him as well), then got his revenge by sharply biting a bony hip. Tim’s body jerked violently, back arching, waist twisting, legs kicking at nothing.

“Fine, fine. Anything for our princess. Wanna see that cock oozing for us, anyway.”

As the black-haired twin started to remove the women’s undergarments, Timothy squirmed against Zwei who was ever so gently stroking his belly and suckling at his ear. The redhead had one gloved hand tightly gripping the seat and the other grasping the back of the more gentle clone’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” the already spent brother whispered to their master; it was always difficult for him to gaze upon Tim and not compliment him, and he really was incredibly attracted to Timothy’s original form. He wanted to curse their father for being part of the reason that such a unique and exquisite body no longer existed in the real world. “So very, very beautiful.”

“It’s true. You’re fuckin’ incredible, kitten.”

As his erection finally sprang free of the lingerie, Timothy gasped. The chilled air in the room felt so damn good on the overheated flesh. Despite Ace’s earlier whining, the vault hunter felt like he’d stuck through the agony of his cock being trapped like a goddamn trooper. His dick, despite the silk material, was ruthlessly being rubbed raw as it grew and twitched in response to stimulation. It had been desperate to break out of the cloth cage for quite some time, but he hadn’t complained even once!

“Oh, jeezus, that feels good,” the freckled man gasped, his thighs loosening their death grip on Ace’s torso; he hadn’t even noticed that he’d been squeezing him so tightly until his muscles were relieved of their duty. “Mmmmm! AAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!”

As Ace pulled the underwear free, he unwittingly jerked the rest of the beads out of Tim’s ass, the quick succession of their exit being quite a shock to the thinner man, as one might have guessed by his glass-shattering scream.

“Ah, I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean -”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Aaa~aace! P-please . . . fuck! Fuck me! I ca - I ca-can’t . . . m-much longer! Mmmmmm! I wa-want your cock . . . f-finish me . . . ooo~ooh!”

Zwei and his brother both grinned at one another. They loved how slutty their precious honey could get when he was in the throes of passion, and never could get over him begging for them to penetrate him. The younger twin could easily get hard again, but with their cutie already so worked over, he didn’t want to put that burden on Tim; it was Ace’s turn to give Timothy an unforgettable ride and he wasn’t going to horn in on it. Instead, he continued to gently caress the milky white flesh that was shivering beneath his fingertips, assuring their lover that he was in the best of hands.

“Anything for you, TimTam. Gonna leave your thighs shaking for days. Gonna miss seeing those stained panties when they disappear, though. Wanna hang ‘em on the wall and remember this fuck,” Ace spoke, as nasty as ever, watching Timothy’s arousal twitch and drool with every dirty thought.

“G-gross . . . s-sicko,” Tim groaned as his legs were pushed open as wide as they would go; the freckled man wouldn’t lie - he was certainly no gymnast, so it wasn’t as if they were flat at his sides, but it sure as hell felt like they were being spread to the limit when Ace lied his weight down between them to line up with his hole. 

“That, uh . . . is pretty gross, Ace,” Zwei had to agree; sex didn’t have to be without a bit of bickering.

“You guys gonna let me fuck, or not?”

“Please! I n-need it,” Timothy begged, trying to blindly impale himself on Ace’s manhood, but coming up unsuccessful. “Fuck . . . fuck me, Ace!”

The man being called out to grinned and thrust himself forward, filling up his lover’s achingly empty hole. If Tim’s body was dinner, his cries and screams were absolutely the most luscious dessert, both twins being treated to an absolutely delicious wail as he finally got to feel one of them inside of him. 

“Tha-thank you, oh god, thank you, thank you! Ooo~ooh! Mmm-more, more!” The freckled man was sobbing, trying to claw at Zwei, but the silky gloves causing him to slip off of sweaty flesh. 

“Oh, fuck  _ me _ , babe,” the older twin moaned, feeling the way that Timothy’s body throbbed around him. “Might need to get some actual toys for you. Feels insane inside you, unnngh!”

“L-less talking,” the redhead complained, knowing his body wasn’t going to last much longer. He felt the heat pooling in his groin already fighting for release, “F-fuck, fuck me hard!”

“Roger that!”

Ace pulled his hips back and slammed violently into the pale man’s ass, wanting to hear that warbling cry he was so used to. Though it came in a different, squeakier, higher pitched voice, it was still a song that he loved. He did exactly what was asked of him, pounding into his master vigorously, shocked to have the freckled man’s seed spurting out with only his first few thrusts.

Timothy wanted to scream out in words, but he didn’t have the ability anymore. Instead, he let out pathetic wails as the older twin treated himself to his body - just like the freckled man like it. Zwei clung to him tightly as his body spasmed uncontrollably and Ace kept ramming into him.

“Co-coming, too! Hooo~oooh my god,” the raven haired twin called to the room, his next few thrusts a bit more erratic before he finally let out a series of grunts to announce his own completion. He rolled his hips a few more times to drain himself completely, then collapsed onto their smaller lover. “Fu-fuck . . . best fuck . . . ever,” he crudey complimented Tim, kissing the heaving chest below his face. “I love you, Tim.”

“I-I love you too, Timmy!” Zwei possessively countered, surprised that the proclamation wasn’t in the usual structure that included both of them.

The smaller man chuckled quietly and gave both of them gentle pets with his gloved hands.

“I . . . I think I love you, too.”


End file.
